Bright Eyes
by Madi Dawson
Summary: Each installment shows Benedict's relationship with a woman we never truly understand or know. Written in prose form.


p class="MsoNormal"They asked me to write for them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I would be crazy to say no, I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Today we read the script./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Today I meet him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What do I wear?span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanWhat do I say?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"My hands shake when I walk into the large room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"There are white tables with folding chairs around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They are in a square./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I look for my name./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Next to his./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He turns to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His dark curls fall in front of his green, blue eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hello, he says, I'm a huge fan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Likewise, I style="mso-spacerun:yes" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He tells me he thinks I look absolutely darling today./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I blush and burn a bright red and he apologizes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No, no you're just so sweet. I answer back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He grins at me; his eyes are so so bright./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They tell us to take a seat and we would begin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The 'big man' introduces me as the lovely, and oh so incredibly talented woman who will inspire the whole lot of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I say he's far too kind and I'm really just trying to find my place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I hear the bright eyes man chuckle at my response./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When I retake my seat, he leans over and says that he has read my script and I'm brilliant./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He is far too kind and I burn red again./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We read and read and read./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My lips become numb and my eyes are weary./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He watches me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Watches me as I preform and slip into character./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They call his name./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His too mesmerized by the words leaping off my tongue to speak his own lines./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I smile at him as his character plays with mine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"That is a beautiful thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It is style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanFinally over./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone claps and they usher me to stand and bow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sit again and adjust myself but a loose blonde curl fell into my eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before I could roughly force it back behind my shoulder, he has relocated the hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"His hands are so soft against my cheek as he brushes the curl from my face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"No one is watching this interaction./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They are too concerned with chatting and relaying their opinions on the reading./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We are alone in this moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It is a wonderful, beautiful thing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He asks me if I'm hungry./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod but I refuse to break this wonderful, peaceful thing we have formed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Another man walks up beside us, his nose is strange./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Are we still on for dinner?span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe asks./p  
p class="MsoNormal"My heart tumbled to my feet as the words tumbled from his lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The bright eyed man looked at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Please, come with style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe begs./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Of course./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dinner was more than amazing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I fit style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanI don't know how but I did./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bright eyes hailed me a cab at the night's end./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Will you be staying in town?span style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe asks before letting me leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I nod and I tell him the popular grand hotel that lies in the center of town./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He smiles and opens my door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He says he will be in touch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I grin and thank him for the evening./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The cab driver looks at me as he begins to drive away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"You're in love, style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe says and I laugh at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But we just met style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanI respond./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Time means nothing in the matter of love./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I spend the drive pondering his wise words./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Maybe he's right./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm right you style="mso-spacerun:yes" /spanHe answers as if he could hear the thoughts pounding in my head. /p 


End file.
